Best Laid Plans
by divine one
Summary: Funny how your plans for a day... for your life, can change in an instant. Derek and Callie. Rating change!
1. Quadrazors

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Best Laid Plans (1/?)  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Derk/Callie  
**Rating** PG  
**Words** 1381  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. Really just a piece to get my Mallie juices flowing again.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

Callie didn't really care if it was with a woman or a man, but she was getting laid today.

It had been a long, long, long-ass week. She'd assisted in two surgeries on top of her own one or two surgeries nearly every day. _Can you SAY tired_?

Only, for Callie it wasn't the kind of tired that could be fixed with a nap, or a plush top mattress. At least not a plush top mattress used purely for sleeping.

Nope… her muscles, her mind, her nerve endings needed release. Sweet release….

And then she'd sleep.

She grabbed a small bag of southwestern style baked lays and headed down the magazine aisle. _People_ or _Us_. Brangelina was on _People_… having another child… she picked up a copy of each magazine and headed down the next row. Razors and shaving cream. Triple blade, double blade, triple blade… oooh! Quadrazor… 'for the smoothest shave your body has ever seen'. She grabbed a pack of those, and made her way to the next aisle. Tampons. Pads. Condoms. Condoms. Condoms.

Pressing her lips together determinedly she grabbed a random brand and marched up to the counter. _Who knows, maybe by buying them, I'll give off some pheromones or something and attract a –_

"Mongo Magnum condoms, Torres? I know those can't be for Sloan."

Tingeing pink under her golden tan, Callie turned around and saw perhaps the only man she would never be able to bed_._ Derek Shepherd.

Oh, she supposed he had the same pheromone/testosterone reaction thingies that other men had, so, technically, in the right circumstances, she MIGHT be able to become his bed-buddy, but… really? Derek and her? So not in her cards. She probably stood a better chance of sleeping with Meredith than she stood a chance of hittin' it with Shepherd. And at least Meredith didn't make her nervous. Shepherd made her nervous. He was too perfect – not in the Mark Sloan definition of perfection – all Adonis-y and chiseled…. No, Shepherd was the other kind of perfection. All curly haired, puppy dog eyed, cute perfection. Picket fence perfection. She didn't deal well with perfection.

She didn't deal with it well at all.

Gathering her wits about her, she replied "I'm not going to ask how you know Sloan isn't a Magnum."

He smiled lightly, "Showers…. Erh, locker room showers." With a chuckle at the hole he was digging for himself, he placed his soda on the counter next to her purchases. "And no… no one dropped the soap."

"Although," she muttered as she moved her items further up the conveyor belt, "That would be hot."

"You do know you said that out loud, don't you?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "'Bi' here. I have an appreciation of sexual expression in many of its forms."

"_Umm, do you have your 'Save Some' savings card with you?" _The cashier, having overheard at least the last part of Callie and Derek's conversation, stared at Callie as if she was an alien.

"Just skip it, I left it –"

"Here, use mine," Derek handed his card to the cashier, and pushed his soda toward Callie's purchases. Whipping out his credit card at the same time, he added, "I've got this."

Callie groaned inwardly. "Shepherd, I can't let you buy my… my 'stuff'." She stressed the word stuff.

"Why not?" He tapped the cover of her magazines. "All I ask is that you let me find out what kind of baby Brad and Angie are expecting."

Callie could feel her skin flushing again. Seriously, all she'd wanted to do this afternoon is spend some time indulging herself… some low fat chips, some trashy reading, pampering herself by giving herself a mini at-home spa treatment…. And then, later this evening she had planned to go out to some bar in something slinky and tempting, and hit upon/be hit upon by pretty women and men. _Was that too much to ask for? Really? _

Apparently so, because now, now she had McDreamy on her ass. And not in the fun way.

Not that she wanted him on her ass in the fun way.

She studied his profile as he signed the credit card receipt. Imperfect eyes, imperfect nose, imperfect chin. All, somehow, adding up to a drool worthy man.

"What?"

She blinked her eyes a few times. "Huh?"

"You were staring at me." He frowned. "Something on my face?"

"No. No. I was just… thinking. Sorry." She pursed her lips together and tried to think of a way to escape Derek's presence. _Well first things first, I need my crap. _She looked at the bag that Derek held in his hand. The bag that held their combined purchases. There was something intimate about that. About her belongings sitting next to his belongings. Intimate and improbable.

"Well, thanks." She reached for the bag, intending to separate the goods and send Shepherd on his happy little way.

Apparently, he had different plans.

Pulling his hand back slightly, Derek placed his hand on Callie's upper arm.

_He placed his hand on her upper arm!_

Glancing behind them at the line that they had obliviously been holding up, he steered her toward the front of the store. "So, other than spending time with someone who isn't Sloan, do you have any plans this afternoon?"

_Okay, so how the fuck do I answer that question? He's seen the magazines, the treats, the razors… he knows I have no immediate plans today. On the other hand, actually __**telling**__ him that I have big plans to shave my legs… and other body parts… yeah, not an option._

"Just planning on going home." _Lame answer Torres._

Holding the door open for her, Derek glanced down at her as she walked past him. "How 'bout some lunch? I haven't eaten yet today, and I'm starving."

She would have lied, really. She could have lied. A great, amazing 'I had an omelet, waffles, coffee and juice just an hour ago' lie. She was utterly, completely, totally ready to lie. And as she opened her mouth… her stomach delivered a growl so loud she swore it could be heard five blocks away.

Fuck.

"Lunch… sounds perfect." _And_ _I'm red again… why does he make me blush so easily. I didn't even blush around Sloan… and he and I did things that rated blushing!_

***

It had been a long week, and Derek was looking forward to taking his Coke home and combining it with huge amounts of rum. Okay, he was looking forward to taking his Diet Coke home… had to keep in shape. Anyway, his plans for the day consisted of drinking, cooking, drinking, and crashing into his bed.

His plans took a sudden detour when he stepped into the checkout line at Save Some. Because there, directly in front of him, stood Callie Torres.

She was wearing cut off jeans. Cut off at just the right place. He didn't get a chance to see her legs much at the hospital, which was clearly, clearly a shame, because they were nice. Really nice. Tan, long, shapely, and firm looking; the kind of long, firm, and shapely that would probably feel perfect around his hips.

He blew out a puff of air and opened his mouth to say 'hello' when he saw the items she was placing on the conveyor belt. _Mongo "…_Magnum Condoms, Torres?"

When she turned around to respond to him he did his best to focus on her face. Her glowing, beautiful, make-up free face. But he wasn't positive that he was doing a good job of maintaining that focus. His eyes were irrefutably and continually drawn to the red t-shirt she was wearing. The red t-shirt that said Bite Me. The red, Bite Me t-shirt that he was pretty certain she was wearing sans bra.

As she didn't hit him, he was fairly certain he somehow successfully pulled off the 'face focus' stuff, but to this day, he still wasn't quite sure how he did it.

What he did know was that sometime during their movement through the checkout lane, his plans for the day changed. They changed to include Callie Torres… or at least he hoped they would.

"…How 'bout some lunch? I haven't eaten yet today, and I'm starving."

"Lunch… sounds perfect."


	2. Wicked Humor

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Best Laid Plans  
**Chapter** Wicked Humor (2/?)  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Derk/Callie  
**Rating** PG  
**Words** 1118  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

I'm utterly convinced that life… God… Buddha… Shiva… Allah… Mother Goddess – whoever you may believe in – has a wicked sense of humor. How else do you explain:

Improbable circumstance #1. Derek Shepherd sees me standing in line to buy condoms.

Improbable circumstance #2. Derek Shepherd _buys_ my condoms for me.

Improbable circumstance #3. Derek Shepherd invites me out to lunch.

Does no one else see the humor of these things?! The dark, evil humor?

No one?!!!

Well how about this bit of improbableness?

Lunch with Derek turns out to be lunch AT Derek's.

We were half way to his 'house' before I noticed that we were nowhere near a **McDonalds**, or even a **Chez Orchid**.

Breaking the silence I hadn't even realized we were driving in, I blurted out: "Where the hell are we going?"

He chuckled before responding "I happen to have some chicken breasts marinating in the fridge, some pasta, and my famous Shepherd's sauce sitting and waiting at my trailer." He glanced to the side, quickly taking in Callie's profile. "You don't mind my cooking do you?"

"Are you a good cook?"

"Almost as good of a cook as I am a surgeon."

"Then I'm game." And again with the lame one-liners. _Why can't I be sharp-as-a-tack sarcastic like Yang, or all tortured like Meredith? Or blonde… like Izzie?_ I pause mid self-lambast and scrunch my brows. _Fuck-it Calliope, it's not like you really care what Derek Shepherd thinks about you! Just be yourself! _I wrap my arms around my waist and cross my legs. _Of_ _course, it wouldn't hurt if my 'self' was more: blonde/tortured/sharp-tacked_.

Derek watched Callie out of the corner of his eye and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Her legs were crossed – and tanned and, yeah… great looking; and her arms were curved under her 'Bite-me' labeled breasts – displaying them to an advantage. He knew it wasn't on purpose. One, Callie didn't know she'd be seeing him today so she hadn't worn a 'bite me' tshirt for his enjoyment. Two, and probably more importantly, Callie had no interest in him and he truly didn't ever imagine she would. So a flash of leg, the curve of a breast… he knew they weren't signs or signals aimed at him.

But they _were_ uncomfortably arousing.

****

Seated on one of the little teak fold up chairs that sat on the deck outside of Derek's trailer, Callie nervously crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"Are you sure you don't need any help in there?" She yelled over her head, back towards the trailer.

Derek pushed the door open and stuck his head out. "Can _you_ cook?"

_Blush_. "I make a mean chili."

He grinned at her then winked and added, "How 'bout I take care of lunch this time, and you can make your chili for me next time?"

_NEXT TIME!? He's got to be kidding. He's got to be kidding. Of course he's kidding; he's simply being polite Calliope. Get a grip girl!_

She slumped in her chair, much more casually than she felt, and as she picked at the frayed edge of her shorts she responded, "You couldn't handle my chili."

Derek raised a brow and stared at her.

In the ensuing silence, Callie realized just how suggestive her chili statement had probably sounded; glancing up she caught Derek's twinkling eyes and, blinking a few times she defensively added, "What?! It's spicy! I make spicy chili!"

Derek threw his head back and laughed before heading back into the trailer to tend to their meal.

As soon as he disappeared Callie dropped her chin to her chest with a groan. _Fuck me._

****

"Oh. My. God!"

"I take it it meets with your approval?"

"Oh. My. _God_!" Callie moaned as she savored the meal Shepherd had 'thrown together'. "Are you kidding me? You made this?" She had smelled it cooking, so she knew he'd cooked it, but… "Oh. My. God!"

He smiled and took a sip of the rum and coke (diet) that he'd made for himself. "I'm glad it meets with your approval."

"You should give up surgery and become a fucking chef!"

He chuckled and picked up his own fork.

They continued to enjoy their meal in silence; silence except for Callie's moans of appreciation. And throughout the meal, Derek found himself staring at Callie, staring at her and noticing again and again just how beautiful she was. Ridiculously beautiful.

Finally settling back in her chair - sated and happy - Callie glanced up and found Derek staring at her. This time it was her turn to ask, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

_No? That's it?_

"No?"

"No."

She looked away from him and peered into the forest that surrounded his property. Glancing back she found him still looking at her and she tore her eyes away again, sitting up straighter in the chair. Five seconds was all she could take before she turned to face him again. "What?! Really! Didn't your mom ever tell you that staring is rude? Unless… do I have sauce on my chin? On my cheek?" She brushed her hand along her face, testing the cleanliness of the surface.

"You're fine. Really. Callie, you're fine." He decided to just say what he was thinking. "You're better than fine, you're beautiful."

She stopped fidgeting with her face and hands. "… Right."

He raised a brow. "You do know you're gorgeous don't you?"

"Yes." _Groan_. "No. I mean, I've been told I'm pretty. I **know** some people find me to be… kind of pretty."

"Pretty is putting it mildly."

She stared at him and determinedly built her defenses up against his misplaced charm. Standing up from the table she collected her plate and reached for his. "How much rum have you been putting in those tumblers?"

_Not enough, _he thought as he watched her march into his trailer. _If I'd had __**enough**__ rum, I'd do something stupid. Something amazingly, pleasurably, stupid – like kiss you. _He took a deep breath and blew it out. Running his hand over his face he shook his head to clear it. _Jesus, Shepherd, get a grip; you wouldn't stand a chance with Torres if you drank 50 rum and cokes. _He stood up and tucked his hands in his pockets_. Of course, I might stand a chance if __**Callie**__ had a couple more drinks._

He mentally slapped himself, _but that would be wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. I'm not the type of guy who takes advantage of tipsy women. _He spun around to face Callie as she pushed out of the trailer, and once again he found himself suddenly, unexpectedly, aware of her beauty…. _But crap, I wish I was._


	3. The Kiss We Missed

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Best Laid Plans  
**Chapter** The Kiss We Missed (3/?)  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Derk/Callie  
**Rating** PG13  
**Words** 2173  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. Derek and Callie get to know one another.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

Derek was mentally kicking his own ass as he scrubbed down from his last surgery. It had been four days since he last saw Callie. Four days since he kissed her. _Stupid stupid stupid Derek!_ But she'd been there. And he'd been there. And she was looking up at him with those stunning, big, brown eyes of hers. And they'd had a good day. An amazing day; good conversation, good food, and electricity. He'd felt the sparks jumping back and forth and back and forth.

So he'd kissed her. _And damn it, she'd kissed him back! She'd kissed him back! _

So why hadn't he seen her in –

"Nice job in there." Sloan stepped up to the sink.

"You too, those grafts on her face should work out great."

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Any sign of Callie yet?"

"No." His answer was short and terse.

More silence.

"Well, the way I read it, we have a few options here. 1) she could be really really reallllly busy which is why you haven't seen her in nearly a week. Problem with that option is that Seattle Grace isn't that big of a hospital, people can't lose a secret in this place, much less a live human. Option 2) she hates you. And hated 'your kiss'." Sloan air quoted the words 'your kiss'. "Maybe your breath isn't as pleasing as you think. Did you test it before going in? Nothing worse than garlic or onions when you're mouth-to-mouth."

Derek turned off the water and gave Sloan the finger.

"Option #3)," Sloan continued unperturbed. "She likes you." He looked up at Derek. "She's softer than she lets on."

"Softer?"

"I think she comes across as a tough ass bitch. And don't get me wrong, If I was in a fight, I'd want Callie -- and Yang… oh and obviously, Hunt -- on my side." Mark looked into the sink, "That would be a kick ass gang. I mean –"

Derek cleared his throat and raised a brow.

"Right, anyway, Callie comes across as tough. But she's soft on the inside. And if she feels she is in danger… she'll do whatever she can to avoid being hurt." Sloan turned off his water.

"You're saying I'm dangerous to her?"

Sloan shrugged, his moment of enlightenment done. "You don't freak me out, buddy, but to a woman…? Maybe you're just too McDreamy."

***

_Derek Shepherd kissed me._

_Derek fucking Shepherd kissed me._

_And… oh yeah… I kissed him back._

It was… it was amazing. Scarily amazing. It was the kind of kiss that sent heat rushing to your belly and tingles to your toes, and made you wonder about the true purpose of lips. (Clearly, they were meant for kissing… and more importantly, they were meant for THIS kiss.)

He'd driven her back to the Save Some parking lot -- the sun fading in the sky, casting a hazy orange hue over everything – and before she knew what he was doing, he had hopped out of his Rover, and sprinted around to the passenger door, holding it open for her.

The quiet calm of the ride back to town, the fact that she'd just spent the whole day with him all combined to … well discombobulate her. She took his proffered hand, and climbed out of the truck. She let him lead her over to her car, not even the inkling of a thought that he was being anything other than gentlemanly crossing through her mind.

So when she turned to face him, turned to say goodnight and send him on his way, she was surprised at how close he was. She was even more surprised when she felt his hands on her hips. And it was definitely surprise that made her lips part when he leaned forward, dipping his head ever so slightly, and touched his mouth to hers.

Apparently, Derek Shepherd exceeded at multiple things. Neurosurgeon, chef, and consummate kisser. His perfection was unfair. And clearly aimed at the wrong person.

Callie had pulled away from him, her hand dropping from his chest and fumbling with her keys as she opened her car door.

"Torres? Callie?"

As she shut the car door she managed a muffled, mortified, "I'll see you later Derek." She peeled out of the parking lot, leaving him standing there looking just about as confused as she felt.

***

Being kissed by Derek Shepherd was bad… in a 'how could something so obviously wrong feel so good' kind of way.

She was sitting in one of the hospital conference rooms, her lap top open in front of her, seemingly studying Mr. Batings records, but her mind was lost in the memory of the kiss.

"Okay, spill." Christina plopped down beside her.

"Huh? What?"

"Spill. Share. Give me some…. I want to know what the fuck is making you smile like an idiot; and if it's shareable, I want some."

"Smile like an idiot?"

"You've been floating around the hospital for the last three days like a fucking angel, all wings and smiles and haloey…it's disgusting. And I want some."

Callie laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about. So what If I'm smiling, I smile. I often smile. I'm a smiler."

"Bullshit." Yang flipped open her own laptop. "Well okay, you smile sometimes, but this has been almost continual smileage. It's… it's wrong."

"Only you would find smiling a sign of wrongness."

"… yeah well I know you, and you don't glow this way." Her eyes shot up to Callie's. "Oh god! Are you pregnant?!"

"What?! No! NO! We'd have to go a helluva lot further to get me to pregnant!"

"We? Who's we?" Yang leaned forward. "You've 'gone somewhere' with 'someone' that if taken further could get you pregnant?"

"No! Down Yang!" Callie tinged pink but kept her eyes focused on her computer screen.

"Well, I know it's not Owen." Yang examined Callie.

"What's not Owen?"

"The person you've been messing with, the person who's put a smile on your face…. My man is happy. So he's not going anywhere else for lovin'. " She settled back in her seat. "You and Arizona, so over with. Addison is still in la la land." She was ticking people off on her fingers. "Sloan is ho-ing Lexie still." She peered carefully at Callie, "Unless he's stepping out on Lex. Is it Sloan?! Tell me it's Sloan!"

"No, it's not Sloan. I don't do men without balls. And Sloan is definitely ballless – ever since the Grey experiment began."

Yang lifted a brow in serious thought. "Funny how you won't do a man without balls, but you'll do women."

"Being born without balls is totally different from _letting_ someone cut them off."

"True. Very true. So it's not Sloan. Do I know the person who has engendered this smile on your face?"

"Why won't you believe me when I tell you that this is a natural, purely Callie induced smile?"

"Cuz it's been on your face for the past four fucking days. At work… at home. And I tell you, it's NOT natural."

Callie groaned and hung her head, her chin resting on her chest. Cristina was right, the smile, the glow, weren't natural. And the kiss, the kiss that had started it all, was equally unnatural.

Natural or unnatural, she was having a hard time forcing herself to stop thinking of Derek Shepherd. She was also having a completely ridiculously impossible time forgetting the taste of his lips, warm, and slightly rum and cokey, pressed against her lips.

"…SEE!" Yang screeched. "You're doing it again! You're all blissed out and smiley! Stop it!"

Callie blinked then gave in, "I wish I could! Cristina this is fucked up. Like wrong. Like no one would believe it if they saw it kind of wrong, like –"

"Torres."

Callie froze then turned around. The cause of all of her problems had just walked into the conference room. All cute and hot and … shit.

"I've been looking for you. I was starting to think you were avoiding me." Derek nodded in Cristina's wide eyed direction. "Yang."

"Holy shit!"

Turning her back to Derek, Callie faced Yang, yelling at her with her eyes. _If you tell anyone anything, I will kill you in your sleep._

Yang's eyes spoke back in volumes as she loaded up her crap, _Dude, I'm sorry, but THIS is news! _She scrambled out her chair and flew out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Derek sat down on the table – a few feet away from Callie.

"What? Uhm, no. No. She – she's got diarrhea." Callie smiled darkly; word of there being 'something' between her and Derek would probably spread through the hospital in the next five minutes. She couldn't do much to stop it now… but, a little revenge… felt kinda good.

"So…, _have_ you been avoiding me?"

She had been, but she couldn't admit that. Admitting it would be tantamount to admitting that there was something between them. More than a mistaken kiss. A minute or two of overactive hormones.

"No. No! I –I've been busy. Doctor you know." She looked up at him with as convincing a smile as possible. _And damn, he was still just so… so cute. Those eyes, and that smile. Damnit!_ Callie had always felt, when faced with a set of highly dangerous weapons, the best course of action is always to retreat. Closing up her folders, and setting her laptop to sleep mode, Callie piled all of her goods together and started to stand up.

_She HAS been avoiding me. And she's running away from me now! If she felt even half of what I felt from that kiss the other night…?! Of course, it __**is**__ possible that she didn't feel what I felt…, that she felt absolutely nothing. _He noted the pink tinge on Callie's skin and decided to take the plunge. "I never took you for a chicken-shit Torres."

She froze, and her eyes shot up to meet his. "A what?"

"A 'chicken-shit'."

"I – I'm not…" She backed away from the table, suddenly needing to put more distance between her and Shepherd. "What the fuck kind of statement is that?!"

He stood up and moved towards her. "One little kiss, and you run and hide. You're a scaredy cat."

Continuing to back up, Callie defended herself. "I'm not a chicken-shit. Or a scaredy cat. I – what're you doing?" By now, she'd backed her way into the door and Derek was maybe one foot away from her.

"Testing a theory."

"Testing a – can you test the theory from over there?" She glanced over his shoulder.

He chuckled. "No. This is a – hands on test."

"Oh crap."

He smiled and took the final step separating them. His right thigh rested between her legs, and he placed his right hand on the wall at the side of her head, his left settled against the wall at her waist. Other than his leg, seated so intimately between hers, he wasn't touching her. He was just there. Inescapable and real and all 'theory testing'.

She'd taken a deep breath when he'd stepped in towards her, a breath that she was still holding as she waited for … for him to kiss her again, or for the magic/insanity/fantasy to wane.

"Breathe Callie." He brushed his nose against hers. His imperfect nose.

"You have me against a wall, in a conference room. I'm allowed to _not_ breathe." It came out as a soft rasp.

"You can go any time you want to, I'm not forcing you to do anything. Nothing you don't want to do."

"How do you know what I want or don't want?" Against her will her hands had lifted from Derek's chest; ostensibly so she could push him away. Ostensibly.

"That's the theory I'm testing. If you've been avoiding me this week because you hate me, hated spending time with me, or… because you hated our kiss… then you can just push me away. But if you've been avoiding me all week because you like me. Because you liked spending time with me. Because you liked our kiss, even just the slightest amount, and you're hiding because you're the tiniest bit scared… maybe you won't push me away." He lowered his lips to her chin, pressing one, then a second, chaste kiss along her jaw.

"I'm, I'm not afraid of anything." _Liar. _"What would I have to be afraid of?"

"I don't know Callie. You tell me." He let his hands drift to her body; to her hips.

She repeated, "I'm not afraid of anything." Her voice was soft.

"Nothing?"

Callie rallied herself. Locking eyes with Derek she threw out, "I'm definitely not afraid of you."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't want you running from me." He leaned in to her. "I want you…."

She waited with baited breath for him to finish his sentence… and then she realized, he _had_ finished it. He simply wanted **her**.


	4. Dressed and Ready

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Best Laid Plans  
**Chapter** Dressed and Ready (4/6)  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Derk/Callie  
**Rating** pg13  
**Words** 2392  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. Derek and Callie get to know one another.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

"How does this one look?" Callie walked into the living room and struck a pose for Yang.

"Gorgeous, entrancing…, you're a hot tamale." Cristina offered without glancing away from the tv.

"You're not helping."

"Look, I helped with the first five outfits you tried on…. You're on, like, outfit 50 now, I'm done helping. Besides," she finally dragged her eyes from the television. "For not liking the guy, you're putting an awful lot of effort into wowing him with your wardrobe selection."

"He called me chicken-shit!"

"… And?"

Callie picked a pillow up from a chair and tossed it at Yang.

"Yo! Watch the wine bitch!" Cristina caught the pillow just before it took out her glass of chardonnay. Sitting back on the couch she continued, "All I'm saying is, was he so wrong?"

"For the love of God! Yes, he was wrong! I wasn't… I'm _not_ afraid of Shepherd!"

"So why did you hide from him for a whole week?"

"I wasn't hiding. I was busy." Callie nibbled at her lower lip. "If I was so afraid of Derek, would I be going out with him tonight?" She ignored the wave of butterflies that lit up in her belly.

"Dude, he fucking had to corner you in a conference room to get you to go out with him again."

Callie plopped down in the pillow-less chair and pouted, "I still don't get why more people aren't on his case for trapping me in the conference room."

"Gee…, let's see, could it have something to do with the smile on your face, your unkempt hair, and the blush on your cheeks when you came OUT of the conference room?"

Callie flushed again. "I was having a bad hair day."

Yang snorted, "And there's the blushing thing again! What the fuck is Shepherd doing to you?"

"Bitch." Callie lifted her feet into the chair and curled up into a protective ball.

_What WAS Shepherd doing to her?_ He'd kissed her socks off in the Save Some parking lot, then he'd cornered her in a conference room and melted her into the door with just the slightest touch of his hands and his lips. They hadn't even really kissed in the conference room. He'd just talked her into going out with him… that was it, really. He just talked to her…, while he ghosted his lips along her jaw and down her neck; his hands moving from her hips to her waist and back down again. That was all he'd done. It was nothing. Nothing.

And her panties were wet just thinking about it.

Yang lifted her eyes from the tv and groaned, Callie was in bliss-land again. _God I hope they fuck soon. 1) the goo goo ga ga smile will hopefully go away then and 2) If they do it by Saturday at 11am, I'll win the pool_. "Don't you have an outfit to pick out?"

Callie shook herself out of her reverie with a growl and pulled her frame out of the chair. "Seriously, did they feed you 'mean pills' when you were a kid?"

"Nope this is all natural."

***

Callie stood in a towel looking at the three dresses she'd narrowed her choices down to. One was a dark taupe strapless piece that played up her legs…, and her ass. It clung in all the right places, and 'unclung' in all of the other 'right' places. The second dress was a cream coloured piece with gold ribbon trim running throughout it; it had cap sleeves with a v neckline, bringing attention to her chest. And really could she go wrong with that?

Callie turned to look at the third dress; it was a faux forties style dress. The skirt was black, high waisted and cinched with a black belt. The top of the dress was a beautiful black and white print with cap sleeves. It had a nice v neckline, not as deep as the gold one, but, unlike the gold one, this dress dipped in the back. Backs were highly underrated.

She dropped on to the chair and opened up the lotion. Lavender and Jasmine. Her favorite. She lifted up a leg and ran her hands down along the skin. Skin that was smoother than a baby's butt since she'd just used two Quadrazors in the shower. Legs. Underarms. She'd even… erh… spruced up 'funland'. She hadn't been so bare 'down there' since… well since she dated Jaime Gonzalez in her freshman year at Boston University.

She switched legs.

_I can't frickin' believe I shaved my hoo-haa for Derek Shepherd. One) he really doesn't want to go there, two) I definitely don't want him there. _Dropping her towel so she could moisturize the rest of her body, Callie scrunched up her face. _I am only doing this, only going out with Shepherd, to prove to him that I'm not afraid of him. _She smoothed her hands along her arms. "No one calls me chicken-shit and gets away with it," she mumbled to herself. Not even if that 'no one' was 6.1, had unbelievable wavy hair, and had eyes and a smile that could tempt a saint.

Callie picked up the black thongs she'd laid out and stepped into them.

_And no, I am not tempting sex-fate-gods by wearing a thong… or shaving down there. Nope. No desire fate-tempting on my part. Not at all._

****

"So how fucked up are we that you feel comfortable calling me to ask me this stuff."

Derek closed the aftershave bottle and walked into the bedroom wearing only a towel. Turning his head toward the speaker phone, he responded, "Major fucked up. But that's always been us Mad Ad."

"Stop calling me that."

He chuckled and sat down on the bed. "So… you think she'll like it?"

"Yes, she'll like it. She'll love it. If she doesn't jump your bones after tonight, she really **is** gay."

"Ha ha. I'm not trying to get her to jump my bones."

"Yeah, right."

"Well, yeahhhhh, I want her to jump my bones. But that's not why I'm taking her out tonight."

Addison snorted.

"I do occasionally think with my other head Mad."

She growled at his use of her nickname. "How come you didn't plan nights out like this for me?"

He sighed as he put on his watch. "I don't know… maybe I was too young… too stupid."

"Well, you're not young anymore."

"Ha…! I think I'm remembering why I didn't plan nights out like this for you."

"Oh please! You love me sassy!" She paused then added, "That's probably why you like Callie. My girl can be pretty sassy too."

"Yeah, well, so can Yang and I have _no_ desire to go _**there**_." He pulled on a sock. "Callie's sassy, but she's more than that, she's," he used Mark's word, "_soft_ and nurturing… and drop dead gorgeous."

"I'm starting to feel like chopped liver over here."

"For the record, you're amazing in your own way."

".. Yeah yeah, just not in a soft, nurturing, drop dead gorgeous way. What's left? Cute and nice?"

Derek laughed, "Don't worry Mad, I'd never use those words to describe you." He paused, "we're pretty good friends now, right?"

"Not if you keep calling me Mad."

"Fine. Addison… we're friends… so we can be honest with one another."

"Sure, I'd tell you if your zipper was undone."

"Thanks so much." He stood up, grabbing his boxers, "So between you and me if it were Sloan vs. Me… uh, which one… who…?" His voice trailed off.

"Oh God! You want me to compare inches? Technique? We're not that good of friends. Besides, if you play your cards right tonight, you'll be able to ask Callie tomorrow morning."

"It would be nice to know beforehand."

"Not happening Shepherd."

"You're off my Christmas list."

"That's okay, I'm still on Callie's. Although, I am SO going to give her crap about her choice in men. She's picking up all my leavings. First Sloan, now you…."

"You know what? Let's stop bringing up Sloan."

Addison laughed knowingly. "What are you wearing?"

Derek looked down and his socks and boxers, "Uh, now?"

"No you dork! We don't play that game anymore. What are you wearing tonight?"

"Black Armani suit, cream colored shirt, and my black leather Previns."

Addison growled with appreciation. "She'll melt."

"Tie or no tie?"

Addison thought for a second then offered, "No tie, couple of buttons undone. Dressy and casual at the same time….. And I can't believe I'm helping my ex dress for a date. Shepherd, you can be such a girl sometimes."

He smiled and slid on his shirt. "Says the manliest woman I know. Personally, I like to think of myself as a closeted metrosexual."

"Come out of the closet darling, be loud, be proud."

Derek groaned.

"All right, now that you've gotten your date and your clothing 'Addison approved', I'll let you go. I'll give yo a call tomorrow – late tomorrow – and see if you got yourself a lil somethin somethin."

"Gentlemen don't kiss and tell."

"Fine, I'll just call Callie for the lowdown… women DO kiss and tell. Good luck Derek."

"Thanks Mad."

Once the call disconnected, Derek's nerves kicked back in. his gut tightened with anticipation of seeing Callie again. He was still somewhat amazed that she'd agreed to go out with hm.

He half-smiled; _of course, he had been applying a little bit of pressure. _He recalled the feel of her skin beneath his lips.

_Jesus_! He hadn't had this visceral of a response to a woman, in years… if ever. And he still wasn't quite sure what it meant, or where it had come from. One minute he was plodding through life… dating here and there, waiting for 'it' to happen again, and the next minute, he was struck by lightning. _In a Save Some store of all places! _It hadn't been like that with Addison or Meredith. With both of them, there'd been a spark of interest. Time spent together. The sharing of smiles and jokes. Looking at one another from across the room….

With Callie, everything was different. He'd known her for years now. And yeah, he'd always known she was beautiful. He'd always liked her sense of humor and her 'sass', but it was like the difference between knowing and seeing. The difference between knowing the stars existed and suddenly seeing them with your own eyes. A blind had been pulled off and he was immediately, undeniably… aware.

Pulling his slacks off of their hanger, he hopped on one foot trying to put them on. _Of course, my being attracted and aware of Torres was really only good if she was attracted back._

Her kiss. Her responsiveness to his hands and lips suggested she was – at least physically – attracted to him. And they'd gotten along the day they'd spent at his place. They'd gotten along really well.

His biggest problem was that he wasn't positive yet if Callie considered him to be her type… or worth taking a chance on. But maybe after tonight, she'd give him a second look. Maybe he could make her aware that he was worth the effort.

***

"Hreeooo Hroooo!" Yang wolf whistled as Callie came into the living room.

"It works?" Callie smoothed her hands along her hips nervously.

"He's going to fall out. Drool and fall out. Damn you look good in that dress! If I wasn't a card carrying heterosexual 'I' might try and get into your panties."

Callie laughed, "Never happening Yang, you'd break me."

"Damn right I would," Yang sniffed confidently. "So are you going barefoot, or…?"

"Shoes are in the hall, the less time I have to spend in those puppies, the better."

"Ah, so you went the 'beauty = pain' route."

"I did. Black, ankle straps, 3 inch heels, peep toes, satin pieces of beautiful hell. I love them."

"And when is McDreamy due here?"

"Maybe five – ten minutes."

"He strikes me as the come ear-" Yang crowed as the doorbell rang. "Calllllllie, your date's heeeerrrreee." She sing-songed.

"Fuck. What am I doing Yang?" Callie whispered uncertainly as she shook out her hands; the thought of fleeing sitting clearly on her face.

"Oh no Dude!" Cristina hopped up off of the couch and headed over to Callie. Reaching out for her room mates arm, she pinched Callie's wrist. Hard.

"OUCHFUCK!"

Yang smiled unsympathetically. "You're doing this Callie, you owe it to yourself."

Rubbing her wrist, Callie frowned. "I owe what to myself?"

"You owe it to yourself to prove to yourself that you're worth the McDreamy type of guy." Yang headed to the door and the bell rang a second time.

"Hold your ass, I'm coming!" Flipping the locks she opened the door and let out another _Hreeooo Hroooo_!

"Okay, shit! I don't know which one of you I want to fuck more!" She glanced between Callie and Derek; a Callie and Derek who had forgotten her existence as soon as they saw one another.

As she headed off to her bedroom Cristina muttered to herself, "Glad neither of you actually heard me say that. Guess I'll just go call my boyfriend… at least **he's** interested in fucking me."

****

_Shit I'm in trouble._

_Crap I'm in trouble._

"Hi." Callie broke the silence first. The single word was offered much more shyly than she wanted it to be so she cleared her throat and tried again. "You look… great." _Fucking understatement._

"Hi yourself." He let his gaze drift down her frame. "You look pretty… great yourself."

The words were simple; the gaze was not. Callie could feel her insides melting and the butterflies taking flight. _Oh yeah, I'm in a fuckload of trouble._

"Ready?" He forced himself to stop staring at her.

"Yeah, just need to put on my shoes." Moving closer to the doorway, she stepped into her shoes, bending over to adjust the straps.

Derek nearly groaned out loud. The dress she was wearing was unfair. It fit her… like a second skin; and as she bent over, the skirt rose…displaying more of her perfect legs; perfect legs that were put further on display by the calf defining heels.

Grabbing her purse from the back door knob, Callie righted herself and taking a deep breath, she lifted her eyes to Derek's face. "I'm ready."


	5. Perfect

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Best Laid Plans  
**Chapter** Perfect (5/6)  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Derk/Callie  
**Rating** NC17 **Note rating change!  
Words** 3453  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. Derek and Callie get to know one another.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

Derek made several half-assed attempts to slip the keycard into the lock at the same time that he poured the rest of his focus on Callie's neck. "You have a marvelous neck." He mumbled against her skin, his lips contemplating and appreciating the aforementioned body part.

She giggled. And then she paused. _I am not the giggly type. Seriously what power does this man have over me? He makes me nervous. He makes me hot. He makes me giggle. _She arched her neck as his tongue darted out again. _Oh, and did I mention the 'he makes me hot' part?_

So hot that she found herself in the hall of some expensive hotel, making out with him as he tried to get them into their room.

_Their room…. Holy shit! _She tensed as she heard the door unlock and click open. "Derek…?"

He dumped the key into his jacket pocket and walked Callie into the room. His free hand joined his other hand on her hips, maneuvering her a little further until he could kick the door shut with his foot. He kept his eyes locked on hers as they shimmied through the room.

His eyes, however, weren't enough to keep her from becoming skittish.

Lowering her hands from his biceps, to his forearms and hands, Callie pushed them down and away from her hips. "Derek. I think maybe we're going a little fast here. I mean don't you think we're getting a little carried away by… something?" Without waiting for a response she added, "I – this is probably a big mistake." She was smoothing her hands along her hips, and looking everywhere in the room except for at Derek.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Derek suddenly asked.

She lifted her head. 'Had she had a good time? Was he seriously asking that? He'd taken her on an amazing date.'

***

_They had gone to dinner at a little hole in the wall; a place that served the second best Italian that she'd ever had. (The best still being the meal Derek had made for her last weekend). At the restaurant everything from the dim little candles that provided just the right amount of light, to the food, to the conversation had been… perfect. _

_And then there was the opera. He took her to the opera! Callie hadn't been to the opera since she lived in Miami. Opera had been something that her dad did with her; a 'just my bambina and me' activity. They'd gone three times when she was growing up; once when she was twelve, next for her Quinceanera, and finally, when she graduated from high school. And each time it was magical. The opera was always magical for her. _

_And being there with Derek…? Still magic. He held her hand as they walked into McCaw Hall and didn't release it until they got to their seats, when he simply lowered his hand to her back to guide her into her seat. A third of the way through the performance and he took her hand again, moving it to his thigh, his fingers entwined with hers. By the end of the last note of the opera, her head was on his shoulder, her body pressed against his arm._

_It was as if they needed to touch one another. Even in little ways. Simple ways. For instance, as they left McCaw Hall, Derek slid his arm around Callie's waist and it didn't feel awkward or wrong. It felt… right. Scarily so. _

"_Drinks?" His voice was low and he was leaning in to her, his lips brushing against her ear. _

_She shivered. "I'm not one to say no to alcohol."_

"_I'll make certain to keep that in mind."_

"_Not that you'd ever take advantage of a lady, Shepherd." Derek Shepherd was a gentleman. And it was surprisingly sexy. He was sexy. _

_And then her 'gentleman' surprised her. _

_They'd reached the car, and he turned her around so that her back was pressed against the door. Stepping in to her, he whispered, "I might take a little advantage of you." _

_His lips weren't tentative or soft when he kissed her this time. This time they were insistent and beckoning._

_Derek Shepherd was a gentleman. But he was also, very clearly, a man. And before she knew what she was doing, Callie's hands were at the back of his neck, her fingers lost in his hair. _

_They only parted when their bodies rebelled, demanding oxygen._

_She lifted her leg to his hip as he peppered her cheek and jaw and neck with little kisses."So, is that your way of saying that I'm not a lady?" She teasingly puffed out._

_He laughed, hugging her close, before releasing her and looking around the parking lot at the gawkers who had stopped for the show. Opening the passenger door for her he teased back, "Oh, you're a lady alright." He watched her slid into her seat, "But thank God, you're also definitely a woman." He shut the car door and walked around to the driver's side, missing the smile he'd put on her face._

_***_

_They went to The Genesis, a small bar with great drinks, located at Hotel __Armastus. Was the choice of a bar attached to a hotel on purpose? Or just a fortuitous coincidence? Neither of them would ever say. But one drink in, and his hand was on her thigh, and her lips were at his neck, and a bed – a big bed – was considered prudent._

'_Lucky' they were at a hotel, eh?_

_***_

"Callie?" He was close to her again. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Had good conversation? Laughter?"

"Yes." Her answer was short, but she was finally looking him in the eyes again, and her eyes echoed/supported her simple answer.

He moved closer yet, "and… you're… attracted to me?"

_Well there's the $100000 dollar question_. "I – you _know_ you're attractive Shepherd, stop digging for compliments." _Offense… it's the best defense_.

"I don't want to know if you find me 'aesthetically pleasing' Torres," he let his eyes trail down her form, then back up in slow appraisal. "I want to know if you're _attracted _to me. Do you want me?"

_He can't ask me that! Can he?_

"Want has nothing to do with this Derek." Her eyes were on the floor again. "Look, I should just go home. I – I had a great time tonight. I – thank you." She shifted, moving around him toward the door. She'd almost escaped when she felt his fingers grasp her wrist.

"You're running away again Torres. Callie."

"I'm not -."

"I can't believe Sloan was right… you _are _scared of me."

She turned around. "And I can't believe you just brought up Sloan while we're alone together in a hotel room."

He turned too -- his right hand on her left wrist, feeling her pulse speeding beneath his fingers -- and they were facing one another again. "What can I say to make you… to make **this** easier for you?

"Nothing. There's nothing to say. We're not doing this. And it's not because I'm afraid or, or anything stupid like that –"

And then it hit him.

"—not every woman is going to swoon at your feet, Shepherd, or… or-mmmmph."

She'd said it herself: there was nothing that he could say that would break through her fear; that would make her truly believe he wanted her; that this wasn't some sort of strange fucked up game. Or some sort of fantasy that she was dreaming – the alarm about to go off and wake her up.

There was nothing he could say. But, perhaps, there was something he could do.

He'd pulled her into his arms, tugging her close until his mouth was on hers again; convincing her that _this _was real. Or even if it wasn't, that the fantasy would be worth experiencing.

Both of his hands were on her hips. His fingers pressing and coercing her towards him… towards the bed. Her hands, first wedged against his chest in a halfhearted attempt to resist him, slowly… inevitably slid up over his shoulders.

The feel of her body, crushed against his was invigorating. It made him ache. His gut, his cock, and if he wasn't mistaken, his heart – all of them twisting to get closer to her. To inhale her and touch her.

"Callie?"

"Hmmm?" His lips were at her neck again. _How did he find that spot… that one spot so easily_?

"I'm going to let you go for a second. Don't run away."

_Run away? Why would she ever run away from this? From him?_

"Callie?"

"Hmmm? Oh, mmm hmmm."

He smiled against her neck… _soft Callie was amusing_.

Pulling away from her slightly, he removed his jacket then quickly moved to the buttons of his shirt. Callie's arms were still around his neck, and she was invading what little space he'd put between them; invading with kisses along his jaw and throat. And then there was that thing she was doing with her hands along the back of his head. Her fingers curling in and out of his hair. He was a neurologist, but he was just now finding out that there was a direct nerve connection between the scalp and the cock.

Finally divesting himself of his shirt, he pulled her back in to his arms. Better. But not perfect yet. "Callie?"

"Yes, Derek?" Her tongue was at his ear, and one of her hands had left his scalp and was trailing down his bare abdomen.

His fucking name sounded like honey coming from her lips. _What did I want to ask her? _His brain was short circuiting. _Oh yeah. _"How do you get out of your dress?"

"How do I --?" Callie still wasn't certain about this thing between her and Derek. But fear… being scared didn't always make people/her run. Sometimes, sometimes it made her fight a little harder. Pulling back from him, she locked eyes with him before reaching for the zipper on the side of her dress. Tugging at the metal teeth she slowly undid the dress' closure.

She watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped_. Funny how his nervousness makes me just a little more confident._ Shimmying her shoulders out of the top of the dress, she held her hands to the front of the dress. She was braless, so when she let go of the dress, she'd be naked, except for the suddenly minuscule black thongs she'd put on.

She took a small breath and dropped the dress.

His eyes widened a bit, and she could almost hear his intake of breath.

"Yeah, I might take advantage of you just a little bit." He tugged her closer. "Much better." Skin on skin.

Her arms moved back up his frame. "It is kind of better, isn't it?"

Derek was an adult male. A mature adult male. And as such, he prided himself on his ability to outlast a prepubescent boy. But the touch of Callie's body made him throb. His body went from 0-60 in 2 seconds. Lifting her up a little bit, he smiled against her lips when he felt her take the hint and wrap both of her thighs around his hips.

He moved them to the bed, dipping them slowly onto the comforter.

Her lips tasted of sugar and cinnamon. He wondered if her whole body tasted the same.

Traveling down her body with slow soft kisses, and licks, Derek turned his focus to Callie's right breast. Her nipple was already puckered, a beacon calling to him. Lathing his tongue along the bottom of the nipple a few times, he sighed and closed his mouth around it. As he suckled at her breast, he let his right hand move to her other breast – not wanting to neglect either piece of beautiful flesh.

Callie decided, somewhere in the back of her head that she had a thing about Derek's hair. It was wavy silk, and she was drawn to it like the sun. As she lost her fingers in it, her body got lost in the sensations that Derek was creating for her, with her. His mouth and fingers at her breasts, his body pressed against hers – weighing hard and warm against her. _Why did I fight against this? Why didn't we do this earlier? Why haven't we been sleeping with one another for years? _

He had moved to the underside of her breast now, leaving a mark on her skin with his mouth… just to the inside of her right breast. As he moved lower, Callie arched against him, her foot sliding up and down his thigh before settling to rest upon his ass.

"Pants!" Callie hummed as she released his head, her hands dropping to the bedspread beside her hips.

"Pants?" He echoed, his voice thrumming against her belly.

"Yours. Pants. Off!" She clarified, sexual tension lacing her voice.

Her words cleared the fog in his mind. The fog created by her scent and her flavor. He was so close to nirvana… ambrosia… he could taste it in the air around him. He weighed the importance of continuing his perusal of Callie's body, or doing as he was told. Lifting his head to look her in the eyes, he opted for doing as he was told. For now.

Clambering off of her, he stood up, fumbled with his belt, then the button and zipper of his pants. He stepped out of them hurriedly, then glancing at his boxers he decided he didn't need any more interruptions between now and…well… later. He shucked off the boxers too.

"Oh my God!" Callie stared at Derek's cock.

Derek raised a brow in quiet question.

Flushing, Callie played off her reaction, "Uhm, good thing I brought those magnums with me."

Derek smirked in relief. "Maybe we should…?" He gestured around the room questioningly.

Callie's eyes ignored his waving hands and focused on the part of his body that was pointing north.

"Cal?"

"Hmm?" She lifted her eyes to his face then blushed a beet red. _Busted._

"Condoms?"

"Purse."

_Of course…. _He found the purse, and four little foil packages inside of it. Walking back to the bed he tossed all of the shiny little packages on the bed. Callie had crooked a leg up and was leaning on her elbows watching him.'

"Now… where was I?"

She shook her head with a smile… "Nuh uh, you were going to put one of those bad boys on and, um… take care of business."

Derek reached for Callie's extended leg and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. "There are lots of ways to 'take care of business'." He reached for the elastic of her thongs, tugging them off of her with determination.

He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Derek…"

"Shhh. I'm busy."

"Dereeeeeek!"

His tongue was running along the lips of her pussy. Flat long slow strokes. Strokes that started at the bottom of her bare lips and ran all the way to the top, stopping just shy of her clit.

_She does taste like sugar and cinnamon everywhere. _He thought with half a working brain cell.

Several swipes of his tongue along her outer lips and Derek allowed his tongue to dip into Callie's warmth. She was so sweet, so wet and so damn sensitive. He hadn't even touched her clit yet and she was arching her frame to bring her center closer to his mouth. He circled his tongue inside her walls, taking her taste into his mouth and savoring it. As he lapped at her he could hear her panting… low… soft curses of pleasure pouring out of her. Lifting his head, pulling in a breath of Callie scented air, he darted his tongue to her clit. Circling it with the tip of his tongue before pulling at it gently. He created a pattern of soft taps and teasing suckling.

When she rasped his name… his first name, Derek knew she was close. "Come on baby… Callie; come on." Dropping his head back down to her opening, he slipped his tongue in at the same time that he lifted his hand to her clit, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Derek!" Her thighs tightened around his head, squeezing him at the same time that his tongue was treated to her essence.

Callie was coming down from her high when she vaguely heard and felt Derek prompting her to move further up in the bed. Edging backwards she let her body settle back into its after-orgasm, boneless bliss. She missed the sound of Derek tearing into a condom wrapper, but she blinked her eyes open when she felt him raising her legs to his shoulders.

"You're really sexy when you're horny."

Derek laughed.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You did," he chuckled again. "If it makes you feel any better, you're amazingly sexy when you've had an orgasm."

She could feel herself blushing. Resting her hands against his arms, she fought her embarrassment in classic Callie form. "So are you going to just stare at me, or are you going to take further advantage of me?"

"Both options sound tempting… but I guess I'll go with taking advantage of you."

"Thank…mmmmmmmmm….God!" She moaned as Derek slid his cock into her. "That's… so good."

He balanced himself on his hands as he edged further into her, stroking in and out until he was finally seated all the way inside of her.

"Shit. Shit." Her fingers dug into his arms.

He began to rock in and out of her; bottoming out each time he stroked in. He kissed her softly before lifting up again. Minutes passed. Minutes during which their bodies and their eyes communed with one another.

"You're killing me Callie."

"I'm," she gasped teasingly, "killing you?"

He grinned before dipping in and lowering his mouth to hers again; she could still taste herself on his lips, the sticky sweetness adding to the delicious naughtiness of this whole situation.

"Yeah, you're killing me." His strokes changed, becoming shorter, more demanding. "You're too perfect." He was delving into her mouth. "Your lips, your breasts. Your perfect perfect skin."He lifted his hand to her ribcage, teasing the skin there.

"…I'm perfect?"

"Every single inch of you." He let his hand drift lower, between their bodies. His fingers slipped over her clit, taunting the sensitive, sensitive nub.

_He thinks I'm perfect? _She could feel her body tightening around his length. Clinching at him possessively, greedily. She let one hand release his arm. Pushing his hair from his forehead, she passed her hand along his cheek before letting it fall back to his shoulder. _You're pretty perfect yourself. _She didn't say the words, but it was there in her touch.

And then nothing else was there. The world disappeared; everything except for the sensation of his body entering hers. The sensation of her body holding on to him, calling him back. It hit her like a wave, stronger and deeper than her last climax.

Derek felt Callie's fingers tighten on his shoulder and arm – she was going to have marks – and he watched her stop breathing…, her skin flushing pink. And then he watched her drift into heaven before his own release claimed him.

***

_Death by orgasm… could it happen? _Callie wondered as she lay in the hotel bed trying to capture her breath. Sunlight and a light sheen of perspiration covered her body; the body that was also, ever so barely covered with white sheets… and Derek Shepherd's arm.

"Oh my God!" She mumbled with the last of energy in her body. She could feel her legs still trembling slightly from the after effects of her last orgasm. And by 'last orgasm' she meant her fourth of the night. Long, bone melting, blood electrifying orgasms.

She was lying on her back, her body half on the mattress, half on Derek; his arms were wrapped around her body and his fingers were thrumming a pattern of some sort on her skin. He kissed the top of her head, his body, if not his mind, temporarily satiated; happily worn and covered by Callie.

"You can say that again."

"I would if I could summon the energy." She snuggled her head against his chest.

"You know," Derek offered with a straight voice, "we have one more condom left."

"Nooooo!" She turned and curled into him sleepily. "Dr. Shepherd, you're going to break me."

He plopped back down on his pillow. "Oh thank God! I was bluffing a bit there."

Callie smiled against his chest. "Maybe in another hour…?"

Derek groaned/smiled and hugged Callie closer.


	6. Half Full or Half Empty

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Best Laid Plans  
**Chapter** Half Full or Half Empty (6/6)  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Derk/Callie  
**Rating** PG13  
**Words** 790  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. Derek and Callie get to know one another.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

Yang cornered me as soon as I got home that evening. She literally, tracked me into a corner where she questioned me about my twenty four hour date until she got the information she wanted.

"Yes! You two screwed! Thank God! Now maybe you'll get that goo goo ga ga look off of your face!"

She stood back and stared at my flushed face for a few seconds. "Fuck! You've still got the goo and the ga!" Yang stepped back and let me out of my corner, "So I take it he was good."

I don't even have words to tell her how good Derek was, so I, instead, curl up on the couch and let her pick and poke at me for a few minutes before I head into my room.

I shut the door and lean against it and immediately, my mind is filled with thoughts of Shepherd. His blue eyes, his damn addictive smile; the feel of his stubbled cheek against the skin of my belly. His hands….

I don't believe in love at first sight. Or love at first fuck. But none the less, I find myself standing in my closet, pulling out jeans, a t-shirt, scrubs and shoes, before heading over to my dresser and pulling out pjs and underwear.

I'm in the shower just long enough to use my vanilla scented shampoo, and my vanilla/brown sugar shower gel. As I towel dry my body, I'm trying to talk myself out of the stupid idea in my head. It doesn't work, I brush through my wet hair, putting it up into a loose ponytail, collect my toothbrush and toothpaste, and I head back to the bedroom and put on the jeans and shirt I'd set out. Grabbing the other items I'd collected I shove them all into a bag and leave the apartment.

It takes me thirty minutes to reach his place. In part because he lives all the way out in the middle of butt fuck nowhere, and in part because I turned around – changing my mind – three times.

And then I sit in my car, just down the road from his little tin can. My nerves biting at me – all jittery and sparking.

_You don't believe in love at first sight. You don't believe in the perfect man wanting you even though you're damn imperfect. You don't believe in happily ever after._ I think this mantra as I pull my car up next to his rover. I say it softly as I climb out of my car, pulling my hastily packed bag after me. I can hear it thrumming in my ears as I knock on his door, my hands shaking as I tuck them – casually – into my jean pockets.

And then he opens the door, and he's wearing jeans and a t-shirt – yeah, we match – and he smiles at me, and all of my hidden resolve and cool disappears.

"This was such a bad idea." Those are the first words out of my mouth, and I'm stumbling/walking backwards, until he catches my wrist.

He'd touched my wrist last night too.

"What's a bad idea Cal?"

_Bad idea? What bad idea? _

His hand is on my wrist and he's tugging me closer to him, and my mantra is gone. Or rather, it's changed_. It kind of is… 'first sight', we didn't __**see**__ one another before did we? And he is kind of perfect… maybe, perfect for me. And happily ever after, that starts with happily 'now'. _My new mantra passes through my mind in the blink of an eye. But it's just long enough to make me lean forward versus pulling away from him.

"Callie?" He lifts one hand to my bangs, wavy and curly from the evening air.

"So I had this really bad idea, that I'm kind of hoping…," I'm holding on to his bicep with one hand while the other hand rests on his shoulder

"You're kind of hoping?"

"… I could spend the night?"

His smile is 'that smile', enticing and inviting. And, Jesus, I can see it in his eyes... he wants me, and not **just** in the bed warmer way – although, yeah that's there too.

And I don't realize I've been holding my breath until I hear him say: "You can spend every night…, if you want to."

And then _I'm _smiling 'that smile', stupidly happy and giddy.

The pessimist in me gives a final negative chirp, reminding me that_ this will never work._

But then the optimist in me, the newly born, 'happy giddy' optimist, tells the pessimist to shut the fuck up and take the hand Derek is offering me, and follow him into his home. Into his life.

It's good to be an optimist.


End file.
